Kenny
by Shinigamilover2
Summary: Based on 'Carrie'. When Kenny begins being bullied by his other classmates except his friends, he discovers he has telekinetic powers and learns how to use them. When the school's 'Spring Fling' comes up, a prank is set up by Craig, and the others doesn't know that Kenny has these powers. Now all will know his name and fear his power. Rated T for horror related violence and blood.
1. Chapter 1

** A/N: Okay, I wanna say something. This is my first official fan-fiction for 'South Park', so please be nice with the reviews. This was inspired by the movie based off my favorite book, 'Carrie' by Stephen King. I saw it in theaters when it came out in October and loved it, I liked it better than the 1976 version (No offense to those who liked the original better). Anyways, this is a 'South Park' version of 'Carrie', with Kenny in the place of Carrie White, but there are some changes that I'm going to make for some specific reasons I will not go into. But I will say that this takes place when the boys are in the sixth grade instead of the fourth grade, and Kenny has stopped wearing his orange parka, meaning he will be showing his face and hair throughout the story. So, enjoy!**

The Marsh family drove up to the parking lot of South Park Elementary School, and a boy by the name of Stan Marsh got out of the car.

"Have a good day at school you guys" said Mrs. Marsh. Then, out of the car came Stan's best friend, Kenny McCormick. Kenny used to wear an orange parka that covered up his entire face, but now he overgrew it and gave it to 'Goodwill' last Christmas. Now Kenny was wearing a long sleeve black shirt, black pants, and white sneakers. Since he was a huge fan of the 'Elder Scrolls' series, he wore a silver necklace that was the logo from 'Skyrim' around his neck. Kenny also had pale while skin, and messy golden blonde hair.

"Thanks mom" Stan replied.

"Yeah, thanks Mrs. Marsh" Kenny said as he shut the door carrying his book-bag. As soon as the Marsh's drove away, Kenny walked looking down sadly at his shoes.

"You okay, dude?" Stan asked. Kenny had a rough life up until now. Kenny and his family lived in the poor district in town, and he was made fun of for his poverty. But the only one who teased him in a playful way was his other friend, Eric Cartman.

"I'm fine" Kenny said as he gripped the single strap of his bag tightly as it was around his shoulder, and the bag itself was on the left side of his waist.

"Are you sure? Because I know things have been very difficult for you since your parents got arrested for good" Stan said. Indeed, Kenny's abusive alcoholic father and his mother were taken into custody for making methamphetamine's in their own home for the second time (Clearly they didn't learn anything from the last time that kind of mess happened). So, they were taken to jail for good after the judge sentenced them to fifteen years in federal prison. Kenny's younger sister Karen was taken in by one of her friend, and his brother Kevin wan away from the orphanage, his whereabouts as of now are unknown. But, when Kenny was about to be placed in the foster care system for the second time, help came in the form of his best friend, Stan Marsh, who told the judge they'd take him in.

"I don't wanna talk about it, okay?" Kenny said softly, he really didn't wanna yell because of the depression he's been in over the past few weeks since the arrest and trial happened. As the weeks passed, Kenny became insecure, he was afraid to let the right people into his life. He only trusted his friends, Kyle, Butters, Eric, and Stan. They actually began helping Kenny more and giving him more support than ever due to his newly gained insecurities and being picked on more.

"Okay, but just know this, you can tell me anything. I'm your best friend, I'll never tell a soul unless you want me to. Alright?" Stan asked as he extended his fist out for a fist-bump. Kenny smiled with his sulking eyes and fist-bumped Stan's hand.

"Alright" Kenny said. They then walked into the gym class where they met Kyle, Eric, and Butters. By the time the students got into sixth grade, they began getting class schedules with six classes just like middle school and high school did.

After getting changed into their gym clothes, Kenny and his friends were running around the track in the back of the school.

"You guys got a date for 'Spring Fling' already?" asked Kyle. The school's 'Spring Fling' was coming up soon, and it was similar to prom, only they had it in the school's inside basketball court room.

"I'm taking Wendy to it, what about you? You still taking Bebe out?" Stan replied.

"Uh-huh, we're actually shopping for the perfect outfits right now" Kyle replied.

"I'd ask Cartman who he's taking, but he's probably not gonna have a date because he's just fat" Kyle said. Cartman got mad and nudged Kyle's shoulder hard.

"First of all, call me fat again, and I'll kill you in your sleep. Second of all, I do have a 'Spring Fling' date. I'm taking Heidi Turner" they all gasped.

"Did Cartman seriously say he was taking Heidi Turner to the 'Spring Fling'? Or are my ear playing games with me?" Kenny asked.

"I know, I'm shocked a bit too. She's kinda hot" Kyle said.

"Way to go, Eric. I'm so jealous right now" Butters replied.

"Why? Don't you already have a date?" Cartman asked.

"I wanna ask Annie Nelson if she wanted to go to the 'Spring Fling' with me ever since she and Clyde broke up, but I'm just nervous. Every time I try and ask her, I just end up holding by breath until I pass out, she screams for help and I wake up in the nurse's office" Butters explained.

"It's just jitters, you just need to find the right approach rather than just ask her out straight forward and getting nervous" Kenny suggested.

"In fact, we'll help you ask her out" Stan said.

"You will!?" exclaimed Butters.

"We will?" asked Cartman with a sarcastic tone. Kyle showed Cartman an angry look and nudged him hard.

"OW!" Cartman shouted.

"Of course, isn't that what friends do for each other?" asked Kyle. Stan then turned to Kenny.

"What about you? Who are you taking to 'Spring Fling'?" Kenny got that sulky glare in his eyes and looked down to the track.

"I don't think I'll go" Kenny replied.

"WHAT!?" they all exclaimed.

"Why not?" Butters asked.

"Things have been hard for the past few weeks and everyone's just been mean to me. I don't wanna have my feeling hurt in front of the whole dance because I know someone is gonna do something hurtful and make me look like an idiot" Kenny said. Before anyone could say anything else, the bell ran and everyone stopped running the track and went into the locker room.

Kenny went over to the showers with a towel around his waist and turned the hot and cold water on at the same time so that the water could be just the right temperature. Kenny then took off his towel and began getting clean, getting his hair wet and washing it with the shampoo the school provided, and rubbing soap on his arms, armpits,belly,chest, private parts, and his neck.

Kyle, who was showering next to Kenny was washing his red hair that was so wet it covered most of his forehead, stopped rubbing shampoo into his hair noticed something. Kenny's nose was leaking blood.

"Kenny, Kenny. Dude!" Kyle shouted. Kenny stopped rubbing soap on his tummy and looked to Kyle.

"What do you want? Can't you see I'm trying to get all the sweat smell off my body here?" Kenny asked.

"Dude, your nose is bleeding" Kyle said. Kenny gave a confused look.

"What?" asked Kenny.

"Your. Nose. Bleeding" Kyle said as he pointed to Kenny, then pointed to his own nose and made a exploding movement with his hand when it was on his nose to represent gushing blood. Kenny then placed a hand below his nose and looked at it to see blood. Kenny gasped and began freaking out. He grabbed his towel and didn't wrap it around him and just pressed it against his chest.

"Help me! Please! Someone!" Kenny cried out at he ran out the showers soaking wet with everyone looking at him. Craig Tucker and his friends Clyde, Token, and Tweek began getting evil glares except for Cartman, Stan, and Butters who were now wearing white under-tanks, and their briefs.

"Plug it up! Plug it up! Plug it up!" Craig began chanting. Tweek, Clyde, and Token began chanting along as well. All the other students except for Butters, Stan, and Cartman began throwing their sandwiches, used tissues, even hacking loogies at him.

"Leave him alone!" Stan said as he, Butters and Cartman went over to Kenny's side. Kenny was now crying with his nose still bleeding and he was now huddled in the corner of the shower. Kyle, Cartman, Stan, and Butters were now hovering over Kenny to shelter him and began shouting at the students who were mistreating and abusing their friend.

"Go away! What did Kenny ever do to you!?" Butters shouted.

"Plug it up! Plug it up! Plug it up! Plug it up! Plug it up!" they continued to jeer at poor Kenny. Kenny then screamed very loud to show that he was in pain. But then, the unexplainable happened, one of the light-bulbs that was over the showers exploded and everyone got startled. Cartman then looked at Kenny's tormentors.

"Shows over! Back off before we end up having a bro-down! And you don't wanna go through that a second time!" the other students ran out of the locker room. Kyle began hugging Kenny and wiping his bleeding nose, and wiping Kenny's fresh tear away with a new tissue that wasn't used.

"It's okay Kenny, they're gone now" Kyle said. Stan then patted Kenny on the shoulder.

"It's okay, you were offended, no one's here to judge you, just go ahead and cry" Stan said in a comforting tone, assuring Kenny that it was okay for him to cry.

"A-Am I dying?" Kenny asked. Everyone was shocked at this question.

"What do you mean? Haven't you ever had a nose bleed before?" Butters asked. Kenny shook his head and burying his face into Kyle's chest and letting his tears come out freely. The only time Kenny's nose ever bled was when he was killed and brought back to life numerous times, but this time, his nose bled by it's own will. They got Kenny dressed into his clothes and they did the same with themselves and walked Kenny to the principal's office.

**A/N: How was that? Poor Kenny, he's been going through depression and people bully him now for not only his poverty, but for his insecurities too. And a light bulb exploded and scared everyone off. I apologize if anyone is OOC, like Craig and his friends were, but I had to do that or else it wouldn't fit the 'Carrie' concept without rotten bullies for the story. More to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

** A/N: Thanks for the great reviews. And A super HUGE thank you to Coolcass21! I wanna say that now because of all the books that I've read and all the movie adaptations I've seen, I'll be doing a whole bunch of 'South Park' stories where Kenny is in the main character's place. But I'll just have to focus on this one for now. Anyways, Kenny's had a nosebleed in the shower and everyone besides his friends began picking on him and for some reason, a light-bulb exploded. Now, we pick up where we left off. Enjoy!**

The boys were outside the principal's office. Kenny was still crying and he was wiping his nose clean of the blood with a tissue. Kyle was rocking him in his arms as he sobbed, and Cartman held a box of tissues just in case Kenny had to use one for either his tears or his nose.

Stan and Butters were inside the office and were explaining everything that happened in the locker room.

"Unbelievable. All that because his nose was bleeding?" asked the principal.

"It's true. Instead of giving him help when he needed it, they did the exact opposite by throwing things at him, hacking snot-balls at him, and jeering "Plug it up" over and over" Butters explained.

"And the first thing he asked us while he was sobbing was 'Am I dying?'. He never had one before" Stan said as he rubbed his temples in frustration.

"So, um, what are you gonna do about the other boys?" asked Butters as he twirled his foot around on the floor. The principal took in a deep breath and spoke.

"Well, I will have the gym teacher discipline them except for you guys the next day. In the meantime I think Kenny should be sent home to rest for the rest of the day" replied the principal to Butters' question.

"Could you send him in for me?" she asked as she took a piece of paper out of one of the drawers of her desk. Stan came out of the office and looked to Kenny who was still being held by Kyle and shushed in his ear gently.

"Kenny, the principal wants to see you" Stan said. Kenny let himself out of Kyle's arms and got up. Kyle walked beside Kenny and held his arm as they walked inside.

"I'm gonna call Mrs. Marsh and have her pick you up. We feel like even though it's only been first period, you've been though a lot and it'll be good if you took the rest of the day off to take care of yourself" said the principal and she wrote on the dismissal slip and handed it to Kenny.

"Yes ma'am" Kenny said as he folded the paper and put it in his pocket.

"Also, I'm gonna have you excused from gym class for a week, just take study hall instead. Alright?" the principal asked. Kenny just nodded with his sulking eyes.

"We're sorry that this happened to you dude" Cartman said as he patted Kenny's shoulder comfortingly. Kenny began getting overwhelmed and letting tears out again.

"Dude, you're crying again. Are you alright?" asked Kyle.

"NO!" Kenny screamed. The water cooler right by the Principal's desk then exploded and water and glass fell onto the carpet. The boys and principal gasped in surprise and got a bit scared. Kenny just ran out of the room and into the boy's bathroom. Kyle and Butters followed Kenny, while Cartman and Stan stayed behind.

After ten minutes of waiting, Mrs. Marsh was standing outside the boy's bathroom and out came Stan with Kenny shivering with his arms wrapped around himself. Stan held Kenny's arms as they walked out.

"Come on, Kenny. Let's go home" Mrs. Marsh said as Stan let go and Kenny walked slowly towards her.

"Make sure he's feeling better. I feel bad for him" Stan said.

"Don't worry, I will. Have a good rest of the day" Mrs. Marsh said as Stan walked to his next class.

The bell rang and it was nutrition period now. As Kenny and Mrs. Marsh came out of the front doors of the school, they saw the other students from the locker room watch a video that one of them took of Kenny being tormented by them on their iPads or smart-phones. When some students saw Kenny walk past them, they either held back a laugh, or snickered. Kenny got into the shotgun of the car and then Mrs. Marsh got into the driver's seat and they drove away.

"It's alright. It's all over now" Mrs. Marsh said to Kenny as she saw him with sulking eyes and played around with his 'Skyrim' necklace a bit.

When the two of them got home, Randy Marsh was on the phone with someone, and Mrs. Marsh took Kenny upstairs to the guest room. Kenny took off his shoes and socks and got under the burgundy comforters.

"Sleep tight Kenny, I hope you feel better" Mrs. Marsh said as she turned off the lights and shut the door. Kenny closed his eyes and went to sleep.

A few hours later, school was over and Stan and Wendy were walking over to the movies together because they had a date to go to before 'Spring Fling' came. Wendy noticed Stan looking glum.

"What's wrong?" Wendy asked. Stan looked up to his girlfriend.

"What?" asked Stan in a confused tone.

"I heard what happened in the boys locker room. Clyde sent me the video, I watched it but then I deleted it. Then I texted Clyde to tell him to go kill himself for what he did" Wendy said as they approached the theater.

"How can I help you?" asked the employee at the ticket booth. Stan took out his wallet and took some money out.

"Can I get two tickets for 'Paranormal Activity: The Marked Ones?' please?" asked Stan. The employee typed on the cash register and handed them the two tickets.

"That will be about fifteen dollars and seventy seven cents" said the employee. Stan handed him a twenty and got change back. The two of them then got popcorn and candy and went into the theater.

"I wish there was something I could do for him. He's like my brother now and I feel bad for the guy" Stan said as he took a handful of sour skittles and ate them, his eyes twitched at the sourness. Wendy put a hand on Stan's shoulder.

"Don't worry, I know you'll find a way to make him feel better" Wendy said. They then stopped talking because the previews began to play and soon the movie did.

Meanwhile, Craig, Clyde, Token, and Tweek went into Clyde's room and opened his MacBook. Craig emailed the video of Kenny being tormented to Clyde's Gmail account and he saved it in his files.

"You gonna upload it to You-Tube like you said you would?" Token asked.

"You better believe I am. Just imagine how much of an internet sensation we'll be once this thing is seen everywhere!" Clyde said as he transferred the video to his You-Tube account and saw the 'Please Wait for Download to Finish' bar was at 95% because Clyde's house had a lot of bandwidth to support multiple streaming sessions at once. Soon, the video was uploaded and playing.

"Hahahahahaha. Awesome" they all said at once and high-fived one another.

Back at the Marsh residence, Kenny was still asleep and was breathing in and out peacefully in his rest. Stan came into the room with a plate that had fried chicken, mac n' cheese, carrots, and birthday cake oreo cookies on it. He also had a large glass of Cherry Dr. Pepper with ice in it in his other hand. Stan placed the plate and drink on the nightstand and shook Kenny gently by his shoulder.

"Wake up. It's time to eat" Stan whispered. Kenny woke up and rubbed his groggy eyes.

"Feeling better after your six hour long nap?" Stan asked as he handed Kenny the food.

"Yeah. Thanks, you're a real pal for bringing me dinner" Kenny took small pieces off the chicken and ate it in small bites. Stan then left the room with nothing else to say. Then, his eyes widened. He got an idea so brilliant that it couldn't fail. It's what was gonna help Kenny be accepted by his peers again and cure him of his depression and insecurities.

**A/N: Chapter 2! I hope you guys liked it as good as the first chapter. The filming the bullying in the shower and uploading it to You-Tube scene was taken out of the re-make if any of you who haven't seen it yet were wondering. I'm so happy I got so many likes and reviews for this story, I'm gonna keep giving you what you want which is more chapters just for you guys! It's my way of saying 'Thanks'. More to come in the next update (And Stan's idea will be revealed). Please review, thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

** A/N: So, Craig and his friends filmed Kenny being in pain from having a 'Nose Period' as a reviewer called 'VonKellcsiisTRADUCTOR' called it and them throwing things at Kenny such as their lunches, used tissues, and hacked snot balls at him, and uploaded it to You-Tube (Such rude people!) and this is where we left off. Enjoy!**

"Come on boys, you don't wanna be late for school" Mrs. Marsh said as she started the car engine and got it warmed up, Stan got in the back seat.

"Why aren't you riding shot-gun?" Stan's mother asked.

"I'm saving it for Kenny. I feel bad for everything that happened to him yesterday and I wanna do what I can to make sure he's loved by some of us" Stan said as he put his seat belt on. Kenny came out of the house and he was putting on his 'Skyrim' necklace as he walked down to the car.

"Hey, Kenny! I saved shot-gun for you!" Stan called out. Kenny smiled a bit as he heard his friend say that. Just as Kenny was about to get into the car, a boy on a bike was shouting rude things at Kenny.

"Creepy Kenny! Creepy Kenny! Creepy Kenny!" the boy shouted. Kenny turned his head around quickly to the boy's direction and all of a sudden, the boy was launched off his bike and hit the door of a car. The metal on the door was bent and the glass was cracked a lot. The car alarm went off and ran away crying like a little baby.

"What was that?" Kenny asked himself.

"Kenny! You coming to school or not?" Stan asked. Kenny shook his head to snap himself out of his daze and got into the passenger seat.

After a while, the two arrived at school and Kenny made his way towards the library.

"Dude, where are you going?" Stan asked.

"I've been excused from gym class for the rest of the week, remember? I'm going to study hall" Kenny said.

"Oh, yeah. I'll see you in English class" Stan said. The two friends/brothers went their separate ways until their next class.

In gym class, Cartman, Stan, Kyle, and Butters were standing right next to the gym coach. The coach was a tall, slender, auburn haired woman who wore frayed shorts, and a black tank top.

"This month's an important month for you boys, it's 'Spring Fling' and then you guys are gonna be off to middle school" said the gym teacher to the rest of the boys who were in front of her, not Kenny's friends. She walked over to Clyde.

"Who's the lucky girl, Clyde?" she asked.

"Lisa Burger" Clyde answered simply.

"You gonna get her a corsage or are you just gonna put a used bloody tissue on her wrist?" she asked rudely with her hands on her hips.

"And I know that Craig and Nicole were running to be 'Spring Fling' king and queen. I would have voted for them, not anymore" said the gym teacher. Craig began growling under his breath. Butters, Cartman, Kyle, and Stan then gave everyone a look of disapproval with their arms crossed.

"You all did a crappy thing yesterday. A really crappy thing. Did any of you ever stop to think that Kenny McCormick might have feelings? Do any of you ever stop to think!?" she said with her arms crossed now. No one said anything.

"Of course you didn't. Not only that, one of you have the audacity to film a video of it and post it on You-Tube" said the gym teacher. Clyde, Craig, Tweek, and Token began shivering with their eyes widened and teeth chattering.

"And, according to You-Tube right now... the video has fifty million dislikes, only four likes, and lots of ultra-negative comments" Butters said as he took out his iPhone 5s and showed all the negative comments to the class. The only four who liked the video were Token, Clyde, Craig, and Tweek.

"Now, because of that, I'm making everyone except for Eric Cartman, Stan Marsh, Butters Stotch, and Kyle Broflovski serve a week's long detention" said the gym teacher.

"I won't come" Clyde said as he turned around with his arms crossed.

"That's up to you Mr. Donovan. That's up to all of you. If you skip detention, you're gonna be suspended. And if you're suspended... you're not going to 'Spring Fling'. Get the picture?" she asked to the other students. They shook their heads yes with wide eyes of fear.

"Now, I'm excusing Stan, Kyle, Eric, and Butters for the rest of the week. As for the rest of you, I want you running seven laps around the tracks. And while you're running, I want you to think and think deeply about what it would be like to be Kenny McCormick" she then blew the whistle and they began running around the track. Stan, Kyle, Cartman, and Butters then left to get changed back into their normal clothes and left.

Meanwhile, in the library, Kenny was on the computer and typed in 'Hidden Powers of the Mind' and pressed 'Enter'. Several results came up. He scrolled down to see different types and he spotted the one that he thought he had.

"Telekinesis – The supposed ability to move objects at a distance by mental power or other nonphysical means" Kenny read aloud to himself. Kenny looked around and saw the librarian on her laptop and a mug of hot coffee was right next to her. Kenny raised his hand and made a push movement. The coffee mug was launched to the wall and it broke, leaving coffee stains on the wall.

"Ah! What in God's name happened here?" the librarian asked frustratedly and closed her computer. Kenny got a mischevious grin as he looked down at his hand.

"Awesome" he whispered. He then clicked on a tab that showed the school library catalog and typed in 'Telekinesis'. Once he found the right section, he began taking as much books off the shelf as he could and began reading them all one at a time.

Back with the other students on the track, Craig, Clyde, Tweek, and Token stopped running.

"Keep running!" the teacher shouted to the ones who stopped. Craig then shouted something at the teacher.

"SCREW YOU!" he shouted. The gym teacher walked over to them and spoke back.

"What did you just say to me?" she asked sternly.

"I said screw you" Craig said calmly and raised his middle finger at her.

"Screw me? That's it, the four of you are out of 'Spring Fling' and out of my class. Now get out of here" said the gym teacher. The four of them then began walking off the track and spoke.

"This isn't over! This isn't even in the same area as over!" Craig shouted as he and his friends walked away. The gym teacher then muttered something to herself.

"I don't like that child" and then she walked over to the track again to check up on the other students.

Meanwhile, on the roof of the school, Kyle, Stan, Butters, and Cartman were playing tic-tac-toe using chalk.

"What's on your mind, dude?" Cartman asked Stan.

"What?" Stan asked confusedly.

"Don't play dumb with me, Marsh. I know you've got an idea when you've got that look on your face" Cartman said as he drew an X in front of Kyle's O's and blocked off his almost winning chance.

"I'm gonna tell Wendy to do me a favor and take Kenny to 'Spring Fling' instead of me" they all gasped in surprise.

"You're really gonna give up going to 'Spring Fling' dude?" asked Kyle.

"No, I'll still be going, just with someone else, that's all" Stan said as he took a piece of loose gravel off the edge of the school and threw it into the street..

"Who'll you go with?" Butters asked.

"I think I'll go with Nicole" Stan explained.

"Wasn't she going with Craig or something" Kyle asked as he made an O on the chalk chart.

"Not anymore. Word's been going around the school that she left Craig because of the whole bullying incident and now Craig is dateless" Butters said as he drew a flower on the floor with one of the spare pieces of chalk.

"Cool, I hope your plan works dude" Cartman said as he drew an X and it was three in a row, leaving Kyle to be beaten in the game.

"Thanks, I hope it does too" Stan said as he spit a loogie off the roof and it hit sidewalk.

**A/N: So, Kenny has just realized he has telekinesis and Craig, Clyde, Tweek, and Token aren't going to 'Spring Fling' for refusing to attend detention. And Stan's plan is revealed, he's gonna have Wendy take Kenny to 'Spring Fling' instead of him. And there will be a lot more where that came from in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

** A/N: So, Kenny is now starting to get a better understanding of his power (Telekinesis), and Craig, Tweek, Token, and Clyde are kicked out of 'Spring Fling' because of refusing to serve detention. Also, Stan is gonna ask Wendy to go to 'Spring Fling' with Kenny instead of him. This is where we left off. Enjoy!**

Cartman, Kyle, Stan, and Butters went into the library to see Kenny on one of the computers with several books next to him, and Kenny was watching a video on You-Tube. The video was of a woman in a coffee shop that had someone spill coffee onto her computer and unleashed telekinetic havoc on everyone in the store, people were even filming it on their phones (Get the reference?).

"Kenny, hey" Kyle said. Kenny jumped startled a bit and shut off the computer before Stan, Kyle, Cartman, or Butters could see what he was watching.

"Hey guys" Kenny said as he got out of his seat and picked up his books.

"That's a lot of books, dude" Stan said as he noticed the large amount of books Kenny borrowed in his arms.

"Yeah, a certain subject caught my attention and I wanted to read up some more on it" Kenny said. He exited the library onto his next class. Butters noticed one of the books fell off the pile Kenny was carrying and Butters picked it up.

"Kenny! Kenny, wait! You dropped your book!" Butters said. Kyle approached Butters.

"Hey, Butters. What book is that?" Butters then looked at the cover.

"Telekinesis and other hidden powers of the mind" Butters read aloud. Cartman took the book and looked at the back which had a short summary of the contents of the book.

"Why is Kenny so interested in telekinesis? What's so special about it?" Cartman asked. Kyle then piped in.

"You gotta admit, having the ability to move things with your brain without even toughing them is pretty cool. But why would Kenny wanna learn more about it?" Kyle asked as he took the book from Cartman.

"Well, Kenny is a fan of 'Skyrim', and telekinesis is a form of magic that can be used in that game. Maybe he wants to learn more about it just by using it in the game" Stan said as he looked at the cover of the book that was still in Kyle's hands.

"Yeah, that's probably it" Butters said, then the bell rang.

"Come on you guys, we'd better get to our next class" Stan said as he began walking towards his English class and the others followed.

Once they arrived at their English class, they saw Kenny sitting by the window.

"Kenny, you dropped one of your books in the library" Kyle said as he placed the book on Kenny's desk.

"Thanks, I didn't even realize that I dropped it" Kenny said as he placed the book on top of the pile of the other books he checked out. Kyle then took his seat. Kenny looked out the window he saw a tree, he then concentrated really hard and began making the tree shake and acorns fall.

"Kenny!" he heard a voice call out. Kenny then stopped making the tree shake and looked up to Mr. Garrison.

"Yes sir?" Kenny asked.

"The 'Make your own Poem' assignment, did you write one?" asked Mr. Garrison as he wrote on the board. Some of the students giggled at Kenny a little bit, mostly it was to be mean because of his poverty or his parents being arrested.

"Um, y-yes sir" Kenny said with a small stutter in the middle.

"May you recite it for the class please?" asked Mr. Garrison as he put the chalk down.

"Sure" Kenny said as he took a folded piece of paper out of his pocket and walked up to the front of the class. He unfolded the paper and began reading it aloud after clearing his throat a bit.

"I close my eyes and I wake to find myself in paradise.

I am on an island surrounded by girls wearing lingerie, with nothing in the world to sacrifice.

But when I look up at the sky, I see it red with flames.

In my heart I know that I have done something to turn this beautiful place into a world of disappointment and shame.

A hole opens up in the ground below me, I have been dragged to the fiery kingdom of Hell.

I'm scared of the demons that swarm around me, and too afraid to come out, like a hermit crab refusing to come out of his shell.

They're telling me that I deserve to be here, because I couldn't meet God's demands.

And now because of this... (Inhale, exhale)... I am damned." Kenny said to the whole class. Stan smiled at Kenny because he listened to the poem first before anyone else, and he knew what the poem was about. The poem was about Kenny, and how his life was once perfect and now it's been turned into a living Hell.

"Okay... wow. That was, um... disturbing. In fact, that's one of the most disturbing things I've heard all year" Mr. Garrison said. Kenny's eyes then got a sulking look in them and looked to the floor in sadness. Some students laughed a bit except for Stan, Kyle, and Butters. Cartman giggled a bit, but Kyle nudged him hard with his shoulder.

"Don't make fun of Kenny, that was a good piece of poetry he wrote" Kyle said. Cartman stuck his tongue out at Kyle and looked back to the front of the class.

"Is there anything else you'd like to share, or are you done scaring us for the day?" Mr. Garrison asked rhetorically.

"You suck" said a female voice from the back of the room. All eyes were on Wendy Testaburger. Kenny's eyes went wide and looked up to see someone besides his friends standing up for him.

"What was that, Ms. Testaburger?" asked Mr. Garrison.

"I said 'Aw Shucks'. I liked Kenny's poem, 'Aw Shucks' was how I described it" Wendy said. Mr. Garrison then continued the class and Kenny sat back down in his seat.

After class, the bell rang and everyone went to their lunch period. Wendy was stopped from leaving by Stan and Cartman.

"Wendy, can we talk to you for a few?" Stan asked politely.

"Sure" Wendy said. The three of them then walked over to the water fountains and began talking.

"What's wrong?" Wendy asked.

"It's about 'Spring Fling'... I want you to take Kenny to it instead of me" Stan said. Wendy was shocked at her boyfriend asking her to perform such a request.

"Why?" Wendy asked.

"It's because of what happened yesterday in the shower, the nosebleed, and the video on You-Tube and I wanna show Kenny how much he means to not only us, but a lot of other people that aren't bullying him" Stan said.

"I understand, but why would you ask me to take Kenny to 'Spring Fling'?" Wendy asked with some confusion. Cartman then spoke up.

"Listen, we're trying to make our friend feel better because no one would help him when he had a frickin face period in the locker room and everyone ridiculed him!" Cartman yelled. Wendy scoffed and was about to walk away, but Stan stopped her.

"Look, I don't ask for a lot of favors that often, but this one is super important. Can you please do this?" asked Stan. Wendy scratched her chin in thought but then she stopped and looked to her boyfriend.

"Alright, but only because I love you" Wendy said as she kissed Stan on the cheek and ran down to the cafeteria.

**A/N: There you have it, chapter 4! I made up the poem Kenny said to the whole class myself. And Wendy said she'd agree to take Kenny to 'Spring Fling' instead of Stan, and that's a good thing. Lots more to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

** A/N: Now Wendy is gonna ask Kenny to go to 'Spring Fling' with her, at Stan's request. And Cartman got up into Wendy's face (Which she obviously was not happy about), and Kenny is starting to get used to his powers. And so this is where we left off. Enjoy!**

The next day, Stan and Wendy walked up to the library. As soon as they were about to enter the library, Butters jumped in front of them.

"GUYS!" Butters shouted. Stan and Wendy shouted and fell down on their butts.

"Butters, what the heck?" Wendy asked. Stan got up and helped Wendy up.

"Yeah, you scared the crap out of me" Stan said as he dusted the back of his pants off, and so did Wendy.

"I asked Annie Nelson to 'Spring Fling' and she said 'Yes'. I didn't even hold my breath till I passed out. I've got a date for 'Spring Fling'." Butters cheered out. Stan and Wendy got happy faces just then.

"Butters, that's great news!" Wendy said.

"Congrats, dude" Stan said as he patted Butters on the shoulder.

"Thanks you guys!" Butters then left the two of them alone and saw Kenny sitting at one of the tables with a book in his hand and reading through it.

"Okay, you remember what you're supposed to do?" Stan asked as he hid behind the trophy case by the front door of the library.

"Yeah, I hope this goes well" Wendy said.

"Good luck" Stan said as he gave Wendy a quick kiss on the cheek. Wendy smiled and went off to the table Kenny was at.

Kenny was reading more on telekinesis and looked at illustrations of people lifting a bowling ball up in the air with their hand extended just like Kenny did with the teacher's coffee mug.

"Extending one's arm is not required to activate telekinesis, but is a recommended tool in using this ability" Kenny read to himself in a whisper. He turned the page and looked to another illustration of a combination lock being melted with someone extending their arm.

"Using telekinesis you can make things melt by making the molecules in that object move so fast they grow super-nova hot" Kenny read aloud to himself again with a silent whisper.

"Hi, Kenny" a female voice said. Kenny looked up and jumped in his chair in shock to see Wendy. Kenny shut the book and placed the cover down on the table so that Wendy couldn't see it.

"Oh, hey Wendy" Kenny said as he got a nervous look.

"What are you reading about?" Wendy asked. Kenny got anxious for a bit but then thought up a lie.

"Video games" Kenny said. He didn't want Wendy or his friends knowing he had telekinesis, not until the time was right. Kenny had pondered his thoughts on whether he should tell his friends about his power, and he decided he should tell only Stan when the time was right, and have him keep it a secret until he was comfortable with telling the others.

"That's cool. Kenny, I wanna talk to you about something" Wendy said as she took the seat right next to Kenny.

"About what?" Kenny asked as he began to shake a little in his seat.

"The 'Spring Fling' is Friday night. If you don't have a date already I was wondering if... maybe you'd wanna go with me?" Wendy asked. Kenny began sweating and it began trickling down his forehead.

"W-why do you wanna go with me? Weren't you going with Stan?" Kenny asked with a stutter at the beginning.

"I saw the video on You-Tube, the one of you being picked on when having that huge nosebleed. I kinda felt sad for you as I watched it. Plus, I think you're kinda cute" Wendy said, lying about the whole thing, this was Stan's idea and Wendy do anything for her boyfriend, even his friends.

"No you don't. Ever since my parents were arrested and taken from me, everyone just thinks I'm a freak" Kenny said with tears leaking from his eyes and he took his books and left the table. Wendy got up and put her hand on Kenny's shoulder. Kenny turned around with tears leaking out of his eyes.

"Kenny, that's not true. I don't think you're a freak, neither does Kyle, Butters, Cartman or Stan, besides he's your new brother, why would he think his best friend and brother is a freak? So please, just give us a chance to show how much a lot of other kids care about you, come to 'Spring Fling' with me, please?" Wendy asked. Kenny wiped his tears away with his one free sleeve of his black long sleeved shirt and took a deep breath.

"Okay, I-I'll go with you" Kenny said. Wendy smiled and spoke.

"Thank you. I promise I'll make sure no one makes fun of you there, and I know your friends will do the same" Wendy said and walked away. Kenny began crying again, completely overwhelmed by the situation and ran out of the library. Stan saw Kenny and got concerned.

"Kenny. What's wrong? Kenny! Come back!" Stan called out. Stan just stared at the hallway until Kenny couldn't be seen anymore.

That night, at 7:26 PM, at Clyde's house, Clyde, Tweek, Craig, and Token were in Clyde's living room hanging out. Clyde's parents were out of town and so were Token's, Tweek's, and Craig's.

"I can't believe it! Suspended from school, and we got refused of our 'Spring Fling' tickets! This is all Kenny McCormick's fault!" Craig said as he threw a glass coke bottle at the wall and it broke into tiny sharp shards.

"If there was only some way we could make him pay! Pay I tell you! Pay!" Tweek said as he was twitching nervously and angrily. Token's face lit up and got an evil smile.

"Hey, guys. I've got an idea" Clyde, Tweek, and Craig gathered around Token and he whispered his plan to them.

"Hm, I like the sound of that" Tweek said as he twitched his eye a bit.

"Revenge never sounded so good until I've heard that idea" Craig said.

"Let's do it!" Clyde shouted and pumped his fist in the air.

Meanwhile, at the Marsh's house, Kenny was in the bathtub and it was filled with water. Kenny's golden blond hair was wet and covered most of his forehead. Kenny was sniffing and sobbing still. The boy was overwhelmed at what happened today, when he was asked to the 'Spring Fling' by Wendy Testaburger.

"What am I gonna do?" Kenny asked himself as he wiped some of the hair that was on his forehead away. Kenny saw that the faucet for the tub was dripping little droplets of hot water. Kenny held up his left hand and made a droplet suspend in mid-air when it fell from the faucet. More droplets kept adding to the one Kenny was holding suspended in mid-air with his power and it was making it bigger. The door knocked.

"Kenny, are you in there?" Stan's voice asked. Kenny dropped his hand and the big droplet fell into the tub. He looked to the door.

"Go away, I'm naked" Kenny said.

"Kenny, we've showered together in Gym ever since the sixth grade started. I've seen you naked, and you've seen ME naked. What's there to be uncomfortable about?" asked Stan. Kenny got Stan's point and he raised his hand and used his telekinesis to unlock the door.

"The door's unlocked, come in" Kenny said as he pulled his legs up to his chest and hugged them. Stan came into the bathroom and looked at Kenny.

"Hey, Kenny, Wendy told me you ran away crying after she asked you to go to 'Spring Fling' with her" Stan said as he sat down on the toilet seat and looked at his friend/brother.

"You heard about that, huh?" Kenny asked embarrassed. Stan got off the toilet seat and placed a hand on Kenny's shoulder.

"Why were you crying about that? I think it's great you're going with Wendy" Stan asked. Kenny sniffled a bit and spoke.

"I thought she was going with you" Kenny said as he used one free hand to splash the water a little bit, but not too hard.

"Wendy and I haven't been seeing eye to eye on a lot of things" Stan lied, and then continued.

"So, she said she wanted to go to 'Spring Fling' with you" Stan finished, he didn't want Kenny to know that the whole thing was arranged by his new brother.

"She's just gonna trick me. Everyone does ever since my parents were arrested and your parents adopted me" Kenny said.

"I know Wendy better than anyone, Kenny, she's not gonna do that. I'll still be going to the dance with Nicole, so I can make sure no one does a single hurtful thing to you. Sound good?" Stan asked as he took a towel off the towel rack and offered it to Kenny. Kenny got up and took the towel and covered himself up with it.

"Yeah" Kenny said. When Kenny was about to pull the drain and drain the tub, he stopped and looked to Stan.

"Hey, you know how you said I could tell you anything?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah, do you have something you wanna tell me?" Stan asked as he watched Kenny dry himself off.

"It's kind of a big deal. You have to promise me you won't tell anyone, not until I say you can, okay?" Kenny asked.

"I promise. What is it?" Stan promised. Kenny then pointed to the bathtub plug, and Kenny extended his right hand and made the plug pull out. Stan was in shock.

"I have the power to make things move with my mind. I have... telekinesis" Kenny said looking down at the tub drain.

"So you mean that the light bulb in the locker room, and the water cooler in the Principal's office all exploding, that was you?" Stan asked. Kenny nodded. Stan then pulled him into a hug.

"You're secret's safe with me. I won't tell anyone. I promise" Stan said as he hugged Kenny tightly. Kenny hugged back.

"Thank you. You're the greatest brother ever" Kenny replied as he closed his eyes when he continued to hug Stan.

**A/N: So, Kenny has accepted Wendy's invitation to 'Spring Fling', and the boys Clyde, Craig, Token, and Tweek have an idea for revenge against Kenny, and Kenny revealed his telekinesis to Stan. We'll get to see lots more happen in the next chapter, like what those other boys plan to do for revenge. Please review, thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

** A/N: In the last chapter, Kenny accepted Wendy's invitation to 'Spring Fling', Kenny also showed Stan his powers and he made him swear not to tell anyone. And Tweek, Token, Craig, and Clyde have a plan on how to take their anger out on Kenny for getting suspended and banned from the dance. Let's see what goes on shall we? Enjoy!**

In front of the South Park bacon factory stood Craig, Clyde, Tweek, and Token all wearing all black clothes and ski-masks. They then hopped the fence and went into the building.

"Where do you suppose they keep the pigs?" Tweek asked.

"Look for the sign that says 'Pig Storage'" Token said. They looked on the wall to see arrows pointing to different directions and saw a sign that said 'Pig Cages' in red letters.

"Gotcha" Craig said. Everyone then followed the arrows to the room where the pigs were held in cages.

"Perfect!" Clyde said rubbing his hands together like a villain from one of his favorite TV shows would.

"Pig's blood for a pig" Craig said as he took out a sledgehammer and handed it to Tweek. He then opened the cage door and looked at the pig.

"One clean blow to the head will do it" Craig said. Tweek looked back to his friends and nodded. Tweek held the hammer up and looked wide eyed and twitching his eyes and showed his teeth that were now chattering as he stared at the pig.

"Just hit it already!" Clyde shouted irritatedly. Tweek then put the hammer down and looked to his friends.

"I-I-I can't do it!" Tweek stuttered. The other boys gave Tweek angry looks.

"What do you mean you can't do it?" asked Token.

"I love animals, I don't wanna kill them! Too. Much. Pressure!" Tweek then began tugging on his hair and chattered his teeth some more. Clyde then walked into the cage and yanked the hammer away from Tweek's hands.

"Let me show you how it's done" Clyde then bashed the hammer onto the pig's skull and killed it right away. The pig squealed in pain before it died from the trauma the hammer put onto it's skull that also smooshed it's brain.

"That's how it's done" Clyde said as he tossed the hammer over to the side.

"Give me the knife and bucket" Clyde ordered. Craig handed Clyde a large white plastic bucket, and Token handed him his butterfly knife.

"Where do I cut it?" Clyde asked.

"The neck. That's where the jugular vein is, go for the side of it's neck" Craig instructed.

"Got it" Clyde knelt down to the corpse of the pig and cut the neck, the blood began leaking out and Clyde filled the bucket up with it's blood. Once the bucket was full, the pig's neck stopped leaking blood and he showed the full bucket to his friends.

"Alright boys. Let's take this to the basket ball court at the school" Clyde said as he looked at his reflection in the blood.

After a while, Tweek picked the lock on the door and they went inside the courts. They saw that everything was almost set up, and the stage for 'Spring Fling' king and queen was set up already.

"Where do we put it?" asked Craig as he held the bucket and showed it to Token.

"Up on the support beam where the King's chair is. Once we tamper with the votes, and Kenny is the 'Spring Fling' King, we'll dump it all over him" they all smiled with mischievous intent. Craig and Clyde got the ladder that was lying against the wall and put it up to it touched the beam. Tweek tied a string to the handle of the bucket and handed the end of the rope to Token when he climbed up the ladder.

"Alright, now all I gotta do is put the rope in between those two steel wheels up there, and then tie the rope to that pipe over there on that balcony and we sneak in and we've got our revenge boys" Token said as he tied the rope to the pipe. The boys laughed meniachly.

**(Start playing 'Applause' by Lady Gaga as you read this part of the story until it says to stop)**

It was now Thursday, and after school, the boys were at a warehouse store called 'Suit Chalet' picking their clothes out for the dance. Cartman came out of the dressing room wearing a long sleeve white button up shirt, black dress pants, and some nice black shoes.

"What do you think?" asked Cartman.

"A little bit too much. Try something a little bit less" Kyle said. Cartman growled and went back into the dressing room.

Kenny came out with his outfit which was a long sleeve pink button up shirt with a collar, and nice black skinny jeans.

"What the heck is with the pink?" Kyle asked.

"I thought it looked nice" Kenny replied.

"It makes you look like a girl. Go back in and change" Cartman ordered. Kenny turned around and tilted his head a bit to make one of the display mannequins fall down onto Cartman with his telekinesis.

"What the heck! The creepy faceless fake dude just fell onto me!" Cartman shouted. Butters and Stan helped lift up the mannequin. Kenny just snickered a bit and went back into the dressing room. Stan kinda laughed a bit, and he kinda knew Kenny did it with his powers.

Butters was wearing a suit that looked like Psy wore in his music video for Gangnam style.

"This isn't Halloween, Butters" Cartman said rudely.

"Try something with more darker colors" Kenny suggested. Butters then went back into the dressing room.

Kyle then came out of the dressing room wearing a nice green button up shirt that had short sleeves, and he wore a black long sleeved shirt underneath it, and wore black dress pants, he even wore green Adidas sneakers.

"I actually like that. Good choice, Kyle" Cartman said. They all gave Kyle the thumbs up and Kyle gave them the thumbs up back.

Stan came out of the dressing room wearing a black button up dress shirt with a brown jacket with dark brown leather patches on the elbows, and he wore khakis.

"You're like the bachelor with that outfit on" Kenny said as he had his eyes widened at how fancy Stan was dressed. Cartman gave Stan the thumbs up, Stan just shrugged with a smile.

Butters came out with the same outfit he had on only it was dark blue.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" cheered Kyle. Cartman and Kenny clapped. Butters went back inside to change into his normal clothes.

Cartman came out of the dressing room with a burgundy long sleeve dress shirt with a black bow tie on, and black dress pants.

"Much better. Looking good, dude" Kenny said. Cartman pumped his fist in the air and mouthed the word 'Yes'.

Kenny came out of the dressing room wearing a long sleeve button up shirt that was orange instead of pink, and he had orange sneakers on with his black dress pants.

"That looks so much better on you than pink" Cartman joked. Stan got up and spoke.

"No way Wendy will be able to resist you when she sees you in that" Stan said.

"Yeah, you look awesome, Ken!" Kyle said. Kenny looked at himself in the mirror and just silently admired himself.

Meanwhile, at 'Dress Barn', all the girls had their dressed picked out and were waiting for Wendy to come out with hers.

"Here she comes!" Bebe cheered. Wendy came out of the booth wearing a dark purple dress that went down to her knees, and it had long sleeves on the arms, and it had a cloth rose on the back of the waist, there was even a large low cut V on her back that went down to the cloth flower on the dress.

"Oh my gosh! She looks so fabulous!" Red shouted. Annie Nelson began shooting snap shots on her phone and Wendy began making poses for the cameras.

"This is so going on 'Twitter'. You are gonna be the most gorgeous girl at the dance" Heidi Turner complimented as she saw the photo.

**(You can stop playing the song now)**

"Wait until Kenny sees me in this" Wendy thought to herself. Wendy's thoughts were cut off when she felt her stomach jump. She then ran to the bathroom of the store and threw up in one of the stalls. Once she was done, she put her hand up to her forehead and it felt perfectly normal.

"If it's not a fever, what is it?" Wendy asked herself.

**A/N: Wasn't that a good chapter? It showed us what Clyde, Token, Tweek, and Craig have in mind to get revenge, the boys and girls shopping for their clothes, and Wendy throwing up. The 'Spring Fling' begins in the next chapter. Please review, thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

** A/N: The 'Spring Fling' has come, everyone's got their clothes for the dance, and Tweek, Craig, Token, and Clyde have their revenge planned. It's just dumping a bucket of pig's blood on him and tamper with the votes to make sure he is elected the 'Spring Fling' king and once he's in the right position, they dump it on him. But that probably won't come until later. Let's get to the fun part, the dance itself. Enjoy!**

Kenny just buttoned up his shirt and looked in the mirror.

"Hm, something's missing" he muttered to himself. He then noticed in the bathroom stood a bottle of cologne on the sink. Kenny raised his hand and the bottle launched itself into his hand. He then sprayed himself a bit with the scented spray and put it back on the sink with his powers. He then heard the door open and he looked to see Stan there.

"The party bus will be here any minute now, just keep an eye out" Stan said as he was struggling to put a black tie on.

"How did you get the tie?" asked Kenny as he looked back at the mirror to adjust his collar on the shirt.

"My dad said he wore it to his prom, and he wanted to see me wearing it, so he had Mom shrink it in the wash to get it to be my size" Stan said.

"And you're having trouble getting it on?" asked Kenny. Stan nodded. Kenny turned around and held up his hands. The tie untied itself from it's poorly knotted state and it was a normal tie again, he then tied it around Stan's collar properly and neatly.

"Thanks. Those powers really do come in handy, Kenny" Stan said as he looked at the mirror to see what Kenny did for him with his newly gained telekinesis. The two of them then heard honking and they looked out the window. They saw a black party bus with Kyle, Butters, Cartman, Heidi, Nicole, Wendy, Annie, and Bebe stepping out wearing their dressed and clothes.

"That's our cue, we'd better get going" Stan said. Just as about the boys were about to leave, Stan's mean older sister, Shelley stepped in front of them. Stan moaned and spoke.

"What do you want, Shelley?" Stan asked with his arms crossed.

"I have a party to go to a friend's house and I need you do be my butler for the night" Shelley said as she handed Stan a butler's costume. Stan threw it to the ground.

"No way. This is my 'Spring Fling' and I'm not missing out on it" Stan said. Kenny and Stan walked past her. Shelley followed and began barking orders at her brother.

"You'd better do this, because 1. I'm older than you, so you have to do as I say. 2. If I don't show up at that party without a butler, I'll be the laughing stock of the whole middle school" Shelley was about to continue, but Kenny turned around and held up his hand. Shelley was held up in the air by her throat. The lights flickered a bit.

"Put me down right now, you little poor pipsqueak! I don't even know how you're doing this, but just put me down!" Shelley demanded. Kenny raised his other hand and Shelley's mouth was shut, and she was making muffled screams through her forced-shut mouth. Kenny then used his mind to make the closet door open and he forced Shelley inside the closet. Kenny then swung his arm to make the door slam shut. Some small cracks were made in the door and in the walls around the door.

"I'm sorry, Shelley. But, this is one of the most important nights of my life and I'm not letting you ruin this for me" Stan said. Kenny raised his index finger and moved it to his left, the lock that was screwed onto the door locked by itself.

"And I don't wanna hear another word from you until we get back" Stan said. Kenny then stared at the door's lock and made it melt, making the lock stay locked and it was melted.

"She's not going to that party, or anywhere for a while" Kenny said after he melted the lock and turned to Stan.

"How did you do that?" asked Stan.

"I made the molecules move so fast that they just went supernova hot and just melted" Kenny said.

"That is so awesome" Stan said. Kenny shrugged and replied to his friend's compliment

"Just one of the benefits of having telekinesis" Kenny said. The closet door began banging, Shelley was trying to break free. Kenny then raised his hand to the speaker system that was right next to the TV system and made some music come on. The song that was playing was 'Royals' by 'Lorde'. Kenny then twirled his index finger to turn up the volume so that no one could hear Shelley banging on the door.

"Now that's more like it" Kenny said. There was knocking at the door and Stan answered it. Kyle and Butters were standing on the porch.

"You guys look great" Butters said.

"Thanks, you guys too" Kenny said. The four of them stepped out and shut the door behind them. While the others weren't looking, Kenny used his powers to lock the door. Kenny then saw Wendy in her dress and looked at her.

"You look beautiful" Kenny said with a blush. Wendy was blushing too.

"Thanks, you look very handsome yourself" Wendy said. Kenny then took Wendy's hand and walked her into the party bus. As soon as the others were inside the bus too, they drove off to the dance.

About fifteen minutes later, the party bus was parked in front of the school and there were balloons and streamers decorating the entrance to the building. Wendy looked at Kenny to see he had a sad look in his eyes.

"You okay?" Wendy asked.

"What if people are just gonna make fun or me or hurt me the minute I get in there?" asked Kenny. Butters then placed a hand on Kenny's knee.

"That's not gonna happen, I promise ya. You'll be fine" Kyle then got up and looked at Kenny.

"Yeah, not while we've got your back. Now come on, let's have some fun" Kyle said as he took Bebe's arm and walked her into the building. Once everyone else was out, Wendy and Kenny were the only ones inside the bus. Kenny held out his elbow to Wendy.

"Ready?" Kenny asked. Wendy placed her arm through his.

"If you are" she replied. The two of them walked out of the bus and into the inside basketball courts.

**(Start playing 'Young Blood' by 'The Naked and Famous' as you read this next part of the chapter until it says stop)**

The couple looked around to see a snack and drink table on the left side of the end of the courts, the stage was at the very back where the king and queen thrones were, there was a DJ booth in the middle of the left of the wall of the court, lots of colored lasers were showing from the ceiling making an impressive light show, and there were thousands of teachers and students dancing.

"Wow, this place is packed" said Kenny.

"Tell me about it" Stan said as he approached Kenny. Cartman came up to the other boys and spoke.

"Come on you guys, the dance floor is that way" and so the boys began dancing except for Kenny. He looked to Wendy and she smiled.

"Go on, have some fun. I'll wait until a slow song comes on" Wendy said. Kenny then walked to the dance floor and the five of them began doing the robot together with synchronized movements.

"Oh yeah! Who the bosses? Who the bosses? We are! We are!" Cartman shouted in an arrogant tone. The other students and teachers stopped dancing and gathered around Kenny, Butters, Stan, Kyle, and Cartman.

"Woo! You go boys!" Heidi Turner shouted. The boys then changed their dancing style and placed one hand on their hip and raised one into their air with their index finger sticking out and they bucked their hips to the left and right.

"Go Kyle! Go Kyle! It's your birthday! Have a party!" Bebe exclaimed. Kyle winked to his date, and she winked back. The five boys then placed their hands on their hips and began doing pelvic thrusts to the front, left, right, and back.

"Show 'em who's boss, Kenny!" Wendy shouted. Kenny just blushed and smiled as he danced.

"Timmy!" shouted a handicapped student named Timmy who could only say his own name and operate his wheelchair.

"They love us! They really love us!" Kenny cheered.

"Of course they do, we're putting everyone else's dancing to shame" Cartman said. The boys began fist pumping into the air and jumped into the air and began break dancing by twirling on their heads. Soon, they fell to the ground with dizzy feelings in their heads and everyone clapped and cheered for them.

"That was awesome!" Kyle said as he got up.

"Maybe this won't be so bad after all" Kenny said as he got up with his friends. Then the song changed and they took a seat at their table.

** (You can stop playing the song now)**

** A/N: How was that? So, Kenny locked Shelley in the broom closet with his powers because she didn't want Stan going to 'Spring Fling' because she needed a butler for a friend's party, and the boys were the dancing stars of the dance for a while. The next song and more will be in the next chapter. Please review, thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

** A/N: Where we last left off, Shelley tried to stop Stan from going to 'Spring Fling', but Kenny used his powers to lock her in a broom closet and melt the lock shut (It's explained how it's done in the last chapter). And the boys were the center of attention for a while with their wicked dance skills to the song 'Young Blood' by 'The Naked and Famous'. Now we have a new set of songs, and more coming for you in this chapter. Enjoy!**

** (Start playing 'Live for the Night' by Krewella as you read this next part of the song until it says stop)**

Kenny and Wendy sat at a table, sipping on fruit punch from plastic cups that were in the shape of wine glasses. Cartman and Heidi were dancing together and Kyle, Stan, Annie, Bebe, Butters, and Nicole circles them and cheered them on.

"Twerk it out, Cartman! Twerk it out!" Bebe shouted. Indeed, Heidi and Cartman were having a Twerk off. While Wendy and Kenny sat at the table, they just talked and exchanged some stories over their drinks.

"You wanna dance?" Wendy asked her date.

"No, I'm kinda tired after we danced to that song that was playing when we got here" Kenny said. Wendy sipped on her punch and then placed a hand on her mouth, her cheeks were bloating up.

"Wendy, are you okay?" asked Kenny with worry. Wendy placed her drink back on the table and looked to Kenny.

"I'm fine. But I have to go to the restroom. Could you excuse me for just a few minutes?" Kenny nodded and Wendy ran off to the bathroom. Stan noticed Wendy leaving and sat down in the seat next to his friend/brother.

"Is she feeling okay?" Kenny asked Stan. Stan shrugged and spoke.

"She said she's been feeling sick for the past few days since Monday. She said it was after we left the movie and we sneaked into the mattress store that was across the street and we went into one of the bathroom stalls and..." Stan was about to continue, but the boy in his nice orange shirt cut him off.

"Woah, woah, woah! Are you saying you and Wendy... did it?" Kenny asked with a shocked look on his face. Stan nodded. Kenny felt as if he was about to faint after hearing his new brother 'Did It' with a girl. And now she could be pregnant with Stan's son/daughter because of it.

"Why would you do that? You could get in serious trouble!" Kenny said in concern.

"I had protection on! Wendy didn't! And I think it might have broke" Stan said. He looked down to his shoes in shame, Kenny saw the sorrow in his friend's eyes. He then placed a hand on Stan's shoulder and spoke.

"It's gonna be okay. I know your parents and Wendy's parents. They might be shocked if she is carrying your child, but I have no doubt in my mind that they'll support you guys" Kenny told him. Stan looked up and hugged Kenny. He returned the hug.

"Thanks, Kenny. You're a real pal" Stan said softly.

**(You can stop playing the song now)**

Meanwhile, back at the Marsh residence, Shelley was punching on the door of the broom closet that Kenny locked her in. One of the cracks in the door kept getting bigger and bigger due to Shelley's punching and it grew into a hole in the door. Her hands covered in blood from all those wood shards digging into her skin after all the time she spent punching the door. Once the hole was big enough to reach her arm through, she reached her arm through the hole and tried to take off the melted lock.

"I'm gonna kill that little runt for this" Shelley said. The lock was melted onto the door and not just to the lock hinge as well, so she couldn't pull it off. Shelley then pulled her arm out the hole and backed up and rammed herself into the door. After a few more attempts, the door was down.

"Now you're gonna get it, McCormick" Shelley swore. She grabbed the car keys hanging on the hook by the door and ran towards the car.

"I might not get my license in the future, but this will be SO worth it!" Shelley exclaimed. She got into the station wagon and started it up. She then drove down the road only to be stopped by traffic.

"Oh come on!" Shelley shouted as she honked the horn at the car in front of her.

**(Now start playing 'Wait' by M83 while you read this next part of the story, it's a romantic song)**

Back at the 'Spring Fling', Wendy was done in the bathroom throwing up and Kenny walked over to her.

"I thought you might wanna dance with me to this one" Kenny said as he extended his hand out to her. Wendy took it happily and was lead by the orange shirted boy to the dance floor. It was a slow and romantic song, so that meant everyone was slow dancing with their respected dates. Even Cartman was doing a good job at slow dancing.

"Wendy Testaburger, may I have this dance?" asked Kenny elegantly.

"Most certainly, Kenneth McCormick" Wendy said while curtseying politely and speaking like a British folk. The two of them began slowly dancing together and looking into one another's eyes as they danced.

"I must say, you make a great dancer" Wendy said gently. Kenny blushed at this comment.

"You're the good dancer here, I don't even have that much experience with this kinda thing" Kenny said.

"Well you're doing a pretty good job for someone who doesn't have that much experience" Wendy said.

"You must admit, you've really changed since the fourth grade" Kenny complimented. He twirled Wendy around and then she landed back in his arms.

"You have too. You're no longer that pervy boy who had sick fantasies about women doing super disgusting things in front of you. You've become a true gentleman and one of the most kindest people I've ever met" Wendy said. Kenny felt like he would cry when he heard that, he felt like he was a whole new person when he heard Wendy tell him that.

**(You can stop playing the song now)**

** (Now you may begin playing 'Where Them Girls At' by Davit Guetta as you read this next part)**

The Principal got up and stage and spoke into the microphone.

"Have a seat everyone, it's time to vote for your 'Spring Fling' King and Queen" she said. Everyone then went to their table and found ballots and pencils on their tables. Kenny looked at his ballot and spoke.

"Wendy, we're on here" Kenny said, pointing to their names that were on the ballots. Wendy smiled at this.

"Do you wanna vote for us? If you want to we can" Wendy asked. Kenny shook his head a bit.

"No. I-It wouldn't be right" Kenny said. Wendy just put checks by her and Kenny's names on their ballot with her pencil.

"Lighten up" Wendy said playfully with a smirk. Kenny just smiled and placed a check on his name and Wendy's name.

"I have been, the entire dance" Kenny said with a wink. Once the ballot collector came over with a large blue box. Everyone placed their ballots in. The ballot collector made his way backstage and left the box on a table behind the curtain. Craig, Token, Tweek, and Craig were hiding under that table and got up from underneath it.

"Alright boys, this is it. Let's give everyone a show they'll never forget" Craig said as he opened the box and took all the ballots out. Tweek put in new ballots in the box and shut it. Clyde and Token brought out a projector screen and took it up to the ceiling where a slide-show would be playing at the end of the dance.

"Let's meet them up there" Craig said. Tweek twitched his eyes and nodded. They then went up to where the rope was and waited. Clyde and Token stood by them.

**(You can stop playing the song now, because that's all the songs that will be playing for the dance)**

The Principal spoke into the mic again while holding a golden envelope with a red wax seal on it.

"The results are in everyone!" she exclaimed. All eyes were on her. She then opened up the envelope and then spoke.

"Your King and Queen are..." she paused and took the letter out of the envelope.

"Kenny McCormick and Wendy Testaburger!" Wendy and Kenny's eyes went wide with disbelief. They won everyone's vote, not knowing that they were being tricked.

**A/N: Kenny and Wendy are the King and Queen of 'Spring Fling' and they feel like royalty now. But wait until what happens when they find out it's all a trick and that something terrible is gonna happen. An extremely epic part is gonna happen in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

** A/N: So, in the last chapter, we found out that Wendy and Stan 'Did it' a while ago, Shelley escaped from the broom closet that Kenny trapped her in and is now driving to the dance to get her revenge on Kenny without a license. And Kenny and Wendy are about to be crowned 'Spring Fling' King and Queen. But what Kenny doesn't know is that he's about to be humiliated by Craig, Token, Tweek, and Clyde. Now, for those who've seen or read 'Carrie' you know what's coming. But there will be no major character deaths. So, with that out of the way, enjoy!**

Everyone around Kenny and Wendy were clapping for them and cheering their names.

"Way to go, man" Cartman said as he clapped for Kenny.

"Yeah, I didn't expect this to happen. You're the King of the 'Spring Fling'" Kyle said. Kenny smiled and embraced the attention and took Wendy's hand and they got up on stage. They waved at the other students who were clapping for them.

Up above them, Craig, Tweek, Clyde, and Token were holding the rope to the bucket filled with pig's blood.

"Get ready" Token said.

"Now!" Craig shouted. The four of them then pulled the rope together and let the blood fall out of the bucket.

Below them, Kenny felt something wet cover him, once he felt it stop, he looked at his hands and the rest of his body to see he was covered in a mess of blood. The other students stopped clapping and cheering and gasped at this and were muttering things amongst themselves.

"Kenny" Stan muttered with sympathy. He felt so sorry for Kenny and what just happened to him. Wendy looked at Kenny to see him staring at his blood covered body in horror and how it ruined his nice clothes. Wendy looked to the audience and shouted.

"What the heck!?" she demanded.

Back up on the ramp, Clyde pressed a button on the projector and a video began playing on the big white curtain that was behind the stage.

Kenny turned around to see the video of him being ridiculed in the shower with his bloody nose and the other students were throwing things at him.

"Plug it up! Plug it up! Plug it up! Plug it up! Plug it up!" jeered the voices on the screen. Kenny's eyes went wide as he stared at the humiliating video. He then turned around to see the other students in the audience laughing and pointing at him. Even after the video stopped, everybody continued laughing at him.

Meanwhile, Craig, Token, Clyde, and Tweek got off the top ramp and opened the door.

"Let's get out of here" Tweek said. Once they were all out the door, they climbed a large tree and looked through a window to see what else would happen.

Back inside, nobody would stop laughing. Butters began walking up towards the stage.

"Kenny, are you okay?" he asked. Kenny raised his hand and used his telekinesis to knock Butters off the stage. Everyone then stopped laughing and gasped in horror.

"What just happened?" Kyle asked.

"Did Kenny do that?" Nicole asked.

"Oh no" Stan whispered.

Meanwhile, the rope that was on the balcony snapped and the bucket fell and hit Wendy on her head. She fell to the floor unconscious. The audience gasped again. Kenny turned behind him to see Wendy unconscious in a pool of the excess blood that didn't fall onto him. Kenny ran to her side.

"Wendy. No, no" Kenny sobbed into his hands. Kyle, Cartman, and Stan ran up to the stage and got on their knees. Kyle then placed two fingers on Wendy's neck.

"She's out cold, but she's got a pulse. She'll wake up soon" Kyle said. It was a relief to hear, but Kenny felt so bad.

"Stan, I'm so sorry" Kenny whispered.

"It's not your fault, Kenny" Stan said. Kenny's sad look turned into a look of anger and he stood up and looked to the audience. He held out his arms and opened up his palms. The lights began flickering a bit and everyone looked around, they were nervous a bit in terms of what was happening.

"What's happening?" Kyle asked. Stan remained silent. Some of the blood on Kenny's clothes came off in small droplets using his powers and made the lights flicker even more.

"Are you seeing this?" Cartman asked his friends, they all nodded in reply with wide eyes of terror.

"I'm getting kinda scared right now, you guys" Kyle said. Kenny then used his arms to make a pushing movement and screamed really loud. All the tables, decorations, and some of the students were flung all around the basketball courts.

"I don't like this one little bit" Kyle screamed as he placed his hands on his head and ducked in fear, but turned his head to see what was happening.

"Let's get out of here!" shouted a student.

"Timmy!" Timmy shouted as he tried making his wheelchair go through the exit. Kenny then used his powers to shut the exit doors and people were banging on the doors, desperately trying to break free.

"There's another exit by the side, come on!" shouted a female student. He reached his arm through the exit, and Kenny shut that door so hard that it made that student's arm come off and there was blood stains on the door.

"AHHHHHHHH!" shouted the student who lost their arm. Kenny then picked up one student in the air and used his power to take a basketball pole out of the wooden floor. Kenny then pinned the student against the wall and used the basketball pole like a fly swatter and left that student's remains splattered onto the wall.

"This is so going on You-Tube" Kenny heard one student say. Kenny saw one student filming the whole massacre on their phone and extended his hand to pick up a table and throw it at the student. The impact of the table, dislocated the student's neck and killed him.

"How is this happening!?" Cartman asked. No one spoke because they were too in shock to speak. Kenny put his hands in the air and twirled his wrists around and made the sprinklers go off and everyone began getting wet.

"We've gotta get out of here!" shouted one student. He and his best friend tried running to the exit, but Kenny pushed them to the ground with his powers and then the other students who were running around in terror and panic were running all over them and were killed from several broken bones all that walking on their backs gave them.

Meanwhile, in the tree, Clyde, Tweek, Token, and Craig had their jaws agape and eyes widened.

"What have we done?" Clyde asked simply with no emotion.

Back inside the courts, the sprinklers stopped running and there was no more water in them. Almost everyone was wet, but Kenny was still covered in blood. Kenny then looked up and saw that there were strobe lights. Kenny then used his powers to pull the lights down off the ceiling and blow up. Stan, Kyle, and Cartman braced themselves, but didn't get hurt. The strobe lights blowing up caused the King and Queen thrones and the big white curtain to catch on fire.

"Fire! Fire! Fire!" Butters screamed as he ran around in circles and hid in a corner to make sure he didn't get hurt. Kenny then snapped both his fingers and made thousands of light bulbs that were from the plain white Christmas lights that were hanging from the ceiling explode and made several sparks fall and caused a lot of things to catch on fire.

One student tried to escape through the window by using the bleachers as a ladder, but Kenny made the bleachers close up really tightly and it severed the student's torso from his legs.

"Kenny! Stop this! Right now!" Stan shouted as he got up and got in front of Kenny. Kenny looked to Stan and pushed him back to where he was with his power

"Ow!" Stan screamed.

"You okay, dude?" Kyle asked. Stan nodded and looked back to the blood coated Kenny causing havoc and destruction. Kenny spotted a girl in a dress staring in fear at him. He used his powers to pick up several electrical wires that were sparking from the cut off ends and whipped her with them, causing her t gain whip lashings, and burn marks from being electrocuted by them.

"Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!" cried the one girl. She then realized she was standing near a burning table cloth, and her dress caught on fire. She screamed and screamed as she burned to death. Kenny then looked to Butters who was still in the corner, he raised his hand and held Butters up in the air by his throat and pulled him over to the edge of the stage.

"Kenny, don't do this. Please" Butter begged with a rasp in his voice since he was being held by his throat. Kenny then took the wires and threw them into a water puddle underneath Butters. Butters knew that Kenny was gonna kill him with electrocution.

"Kenny, put him down!" Kyle shouted. He didn't listen.

"Kenny. Butters is your friend, you know he wouldn't do anything to hurt you. Just let him go" Stan said. Kenny then tossed Butters right next to Wendy onto the stage.

"You okay?" Kyle asked. Butters nodded. Cartman noticed the door Craig and his gang used to get in.

"Guys, there's a door in the back by the side. Let's get out of here through that" Cartman suggested. They nodded in agreement. Stan took Wendy into his arms and they left through the door. Stan was still looking at Kenny cause so much destruction and pain throughout the building.

"What are you standing around for? Do you have a death wish? Move!" Cartman shouted. Stan ran out of the building and shut the doors.

Kenny opened up his palms and pointed them to the ground. He levitated himself into the air a bit and began moving forward to the exit which he opened for himself.

**A/N: That was only part one of Kenny's telekinetic wrath! There will be a lot more where that came from in the next update! The prom massacre is my favorite part of 'Carrie' the book, and movie with Chloe Moretz in it. Please review, thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

** A/N: In the last chapter, you've witnessed part one of Kenny's telekinetic wrath, lots of students were killed except for Stan, Cartman, Kyle, Butters, Tweek, Craig, Token, Clyde, Wendy, and Timmy. Now, we continue where we left off. Enjoy!**

At Kyle's home, his parents and little brother, Ike were eating dinner together.

"When do you think he'll be back?" Kyle's mom asked. His father shrugged. There were sirens coming from outside, Kyle's mom looked out the window to see it was coming from passing fire trucks and ambulances.

"Firetrucks!" Ike shouted and clapped. Kyle's dad walked up to the window to see a giant cloud of smoke coming from where South Park Elementary School is.

"Oh my gosh! The school is on fire!" Kyle's mom screamed in worry. She grabbed her car keys off the counter and looked to her husband.

"Call the other boy's parents. We're going over to the school to get our son, right now" she shouted and ran out the door. Kyle's dad took out his phone and began dialing the number for Cartman's mom.

Back at the school, the whole building was ablaze. Stan, Cartman, Kyle, and Butters got out safely. Stan placed the unconscious Wendy down onto the ground. A lot of kids got out okay, but other died thanks to Kenny's telekinetic killing spree. A lot of the girls, including their dates were sitting on the sidewalk crying at what happened.

"Does anyone wanna explain to me what just happened in there!?" Kyle exclaimed.

"Kenny just killed thousands of people with telekinesis! That's what!" Stan exclaimed. Cartman, Butters, and Kyle gasped in shock.

"You knew?" Butters asked. Stan felt a bit guilty now, he rubbed the back of his head and spoke.

"Yeah, he showed me a few days ago. He made me swear not to tell any of you guys until the time was right. Now because of whoever dumped that bucket of blood on him, we all payed the price for it" Stan said. Wendy moaned and got up. Putting a hand on her aching head.

"What happened? I remember blood being dumped on Kenny, and then he pushed Butters off the stage without even touching him, and then I blacked out" Wendy said, recalling the events of earlier.

"I know you're not gonna believe me but... Kenny is a telekinetic and he killed lots of students and did this" Butters explained and pointed behind her. Wendy saw the burning school and the other crying students in pain. Kyle then saw Craig, Tweek, Token, and Clyde trying to walk away from the burning building.

"Hey, you!" Kyle shouted. They stopped and looked to Kyle and his friends nervously.

"I know it was you who dumped the blood on Kenny" Kyle exclaimed as he walked over to them.

"It was just a joke, we swear. We didn't know this was gonna happen!" Clyde said in his own defense with his hands up. Kyle then grabbed Clyde's coat.

"Do you even realize what you've just caused!?" Kyle asked as he got up in Clyde's face and pointed to the burning building. The other boys noticed Stan's parents walking over to Stan, and Kyle, Butters, and Cartman's parents coming out of their cars and rushing over to their kids.

"What happened? You guys okay?" asked Mr. Stotch. The boys nodded.

"We can't find Shelley, and our car's not in the drive-way so we had to walk here" said Mrs. Marsh.

"Kenny's gone crazy! Craig and his gang dumped a bucket of blood on him as a mean prank, and he went crazy and killed everyone!" Butters shouted.

"Why would Kenny do such a thing? He's a sweet boy!" Mrs. Cartman exclaimed in fear as she looked at the destroyed building.

"How did he do it?" Mr. Broflovski asked.

"Telekinesis" Cartman replied. They were confused for a bit, but when they heard the front doors of the school open up, they saw a still blood bathed Kenny levitating out of the school and landing on his feet.

"Still don't believe me?" asked Cartman. The grown ups shook their heads and looked to Kenny. Kenny looked around him and kept an angry look on his face. He felt betrayed, by all except his friends. Cartman got an angry look and ran in front of Kenny.

"You just had to ruin 'Spring Fling' by killing everyone with your mind and setting the school on fire!" Cartman shouted. He took his dress shirt off to reveal his white wife-beater and took a fighting stance.

"Now you're gonna get it! You and me, right now! We're having it out!" Cartman shouted. Kenny raised his arm and lifted Cartman into the air, he then made a swishing move with his arm to toss him into a tree, and he hit his side. Cartman got up and looked at the arm the tree hit to see it was limp. Kenny telekineticly broke his arm. Cartman began making baby noises and crying, which meant he was having one of his signature meltdowns.

"Meeeeeeeeeeeeeem! Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeem! Meeeeeeeeeeeeem!" Cartman whined as he was in pain. Ms. Cartman ran over to her son's side.

"It's okay Poopsi-Kins" she cooed to her son. The other parents looked at Kenny and were shivering. Kenny raised his arm again and launch Kyle, Stan, Wendy, Butters, and all their parents further up against the fence that was against the school. Kenny then put his arm down and began walking around town.

"How is this possible?" asked Mrs. Stotch.

"This is bad, this is very very bad" Butters said.

"Come on, let's follow him" Stan said as he began walking slowly in the direction Kenny was walking.

"Why would you wanna do that? Did you see what he did?" Kyle asked. Stan turned around.

"I think we can get him to calm down and stop" Stan said and began running after his friend/brother. The others looked at each other and ran after him.

Meanwhile, Kenny stood in front of several police officers who held guns up, and their cars were behind them.

"Put your hands where I can see them!" one officer said through a megaphone. Kenny extended his right arm over to where a gas station was and opened up a small white cage that was filled with propane canisters. Kenny made the canisters circle around him and tossed five of them at the three police cars that were behind the officers.

"Brace yourselves!" shouted one female officer. The canisters hit the cars and made them blow up, the explosions killed some of the cops, while some of them were on fire and slowly burnt to death as they lied on the street. Kenny then threw the other canisters at a fuel tank that was driving past him, it blew up and destroyed the entire 'Best Buy'.

Meanwhile, Shelley was finally getting out of traffic.

"Finally!" she shouted and began driving (Illegally I might remind). She then saw Kenny covered in dried blood tipping over cars and throwing them into local residences.

"There you are. One order of roadkill coming right up" Shelley said as she shifted the gears and slammed her foot on the gas. Kenny noticed this and stood where he was; in front of the car's path. Meanwhile, Stan, Kyle, Butters, Wendy, and their parents were behind him watching his destruction spree.

"Wait a minute, that's OUR car!" Randy Marsh said pointing to the vehicle.

"And Shelley's in it!" Stan exclaimed as he noticed his sister in the driver's seat.

"She's not slowing down! She's gonna run Kenny over!" Kyle said in worry. They tried shouting at Shelley, trying to get her to stop, but she wasn't listening. Kenny put up his hand and just as about the car was about to turn him into a bloody road pancake, the car stopped, causing the front to be dented, the grill was dented, headlights blew up and destroyed, and the front of the hood was flattened and scrunched up a bit. Shelley banged her head on the steering wheel and hit her head hard.

"OW!" she shouted. The impact was so great, blood began dripping down her forehead. Kenny began walking over to the door of the driver's seat and Shelley tried to get out, but Kenny used his mind to lock the car doors and melt them shut.

"No no no no no no!" Shelley said in worry as she tried to break free and get out of the car. Kenny then raised his hand and tied to kill Shelley by suffocation using the seat belt. Shelley was choking and took out her Swiss army knife out her pocket and cut herself free of the belt. She caught her breath back and put the car in reverse and backed up a bit.

"Big mistake" Shelley said. The girl then placed the gears in drive and tried driving forward, but Kenny raised his arms and lifted the car three feet in the air. Shelley then tried slamming her foot on the gas, but Kenny stepped out of the way, and put the car down. Shelley crashed into a gas booth at a different gas station and her face was forced through the windshield, glass shards were caught in her face and blood came out of the open cuts, and the cuts that had glass in them.

"SHELLEY!" Mrs. Marsh cried out in fear. The others had widened jaws of awe. Kenny walked over to the front of the car to see Shelley gasping for air, but then her face fell out of the hole and back in the driver's seat. Shelley died slowly and ran out of breath. Kenny noticed gas leaking out of the booth and began walking away from the station, he used his mind to make three light poles fall down onto the car and booth to make the whole thing blow up.

"We are beyond screwed" Butters said. The others nodded in agreement. Kenny turned behind him to see several police cars. He then stomped his left foot on the street and made the street crack. Once the crack was below the cars, Kenny spread his arms wide apart to make that crack expand into a hole where the police cars fell into and they all blew up since there was gasoline tunnels there, and killed all the officers. Kenny then jumped over the crevice and landed on the other side and made power poles blow up and destroy homes and businesses.

"Keep following him!" Stan advised. Everyone did so and kept following their blood stained friend.

**A/N: Oh yeah, part two! But it doesn't stop there. Part three is coming up in the next update. And lots of shocking stuff is gonna happen. More destruction and explosions is coming your way soon. Please review, thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11

** A/N: In part two of Kenny's killer telekinetic rampage, Kenny killed Shelley after she tried to run him over, and he blew up several other places too, he even opened up a hole in the ground and let the police cars blow up in there (Because there were gas pipes in that hole). Now, let's pick it up from where we left off. Enjoy!**

In the 'South Park' county prison, Kenny's parents, Stuart and Carol McCormick were in their cell watching an old TV set that was plugged into an outlet that was outside the cell. When the picture went to static, Stuart banged on the top of the TV.

"Stupid piece of crap! It doesn't work!" Stuart complained.

"Ya think?" Carol replied.

"Stuart, you ever wonder how our kids have been since we were put in this Hell-hole?" Carol asked as she yawned and stretched her back.

"They're fine. They're probably hanging out with friends or something" Stuart replied as he banged on the TV some more and the picture was restored. A news copter was showing an image of Kenny destroying the entire down with his telekinesis.

"That's Kenny!" Carol said as she got up and looked straight into the TV. The picture on the screen enhanced to reveal Kenny covered in blood and in his 'Spring Fling' clothes.

"Oh no. I thought it skipped him" Carol whispered. She knew her mother was a telekinetic, and the power skipped her generation. She thought it did with Kevin, Kenny, and Karen, but one of them inherited the power, and that was clearly Kenny.

"We have to get out of here and get to our son, pronto!" Carol shouted in concern.

"Why?" Stuart asked.

"I'll explain later, just get us out of here!" Carol shouted. Stuart then complied and looked to see a guard in a fold-up chair sleeping, and that the ring of keys hung from his belt.

"Careful" Carol whispered. Stuart nodded and quickly swiped the keys off the belt and used the right one to unlock the door and they got out.

"Now what?" Stuart asked.

"We hijack a car and find our son" Carol said. They ran through the prison until they reached the back parking lot. They spotted an empty police car and ran towards it. Stuart elbowed the window, causing it to break and he opened the door from the opening.

"Get in!" Stuart said once he unlocked the other door. The keys were left in the car by the cop who was driving the car before.

"What idiot leaves the keys in the ignition!?" Carol asked. Stuart shrugged and began driving towards South Park.

Back in town, Kenny spotted a small TV store and made several flat screens come out the glass with his powers, causing glass to break and fall onto the sidewalk. Kenny then threw the TV sets at the power poles and made them explode. The poles fell down and caused a small cafe to set itself ablaze.

"Timmy!" a familiar voice cried out. Kenny turned around to see Timmy rolling around town in his electric wheelchair. Kenny then turned around to see a lone police officer getting out his car and holding a megaphone.

"Resistance is futile! You are under arrest!" shouted the officer. Kenny raised his hand and held Timmy and his wheelchair in mid-air. Then using his other hand, he began making the wheels on the chair move at a rapid moving pace.

"T-T-Timmy!" Timmy shouted in fear. Kenny lowered his one hand to place Timmy's chair back on the ground. The chair began moving as super fast speed towards the officer.

"TIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYY!" Timmy shouted. The chair ran over the officer and turned him into a bloody road pancake that was flattened down onto the asphalt street. Timmy's chair stopped and Timmy fell out.

"Timmy" Timmy muttered before passing out unconscious. Kenny then saw a tall building and raised both his hands up. The windows at the bottom of the building began cracking, and so did the marble poles that held the ceiling stable cracked too, some rubble even came out.

"RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!" Kenny screamed as his arms spread apart and made the poles blow up and the whole building collapsed into a pile of rubble. Kenny then levitated the police car that belonged to the one officer he ran over with Timmy's chair and tossed it into the movie theater, causing a giant hole to through the wall and the large silver screen that was showing the movie, "Devil's Due". The audience members inside the theater screamed and ran out the building. Kenny then raised his hands and lowered them down, causing the movie theater to collapse on itself and the electrical equipment was also destroyed and it set the ruins of the theater on fire.

"Next time, we're going to see the "300" sequel!" shouted out one of the movie goers that got out of the theater. Kenny then spotted their cars parked on the sidelines and made them melt by making their molecules move so fast that all that was left of the car was a set of wheels and a melted engine, and some melted leather interior seats.

Meanwhile, Stan, Kyle, Wendy, Butters, and their parents were hiding behind a building that wasn't destroyed by Kenny yet (Thank God) with a pair of binoculars that they got from a toy store that Kenny set on fire by making a car crash into the electrical box behind the store and a bunch of toys flew out.

"What do you see?" Kyle's mom asked as Stan held up the binoculars and watched Kenny create a crater of the fountain in front of the South Park mall.

"He just destroyed the mall fountain, the crater looks like it's about thirteen feet deep" Stan said. Once the fountain was destroyed, Kenny shook his head and looked all around him. He was terrified, he had caused all this damage with his powers.

"No, N-N-N-No. I couldn't have done this. I couldn't have" Kenny kept telling himself. He looked down at his hands and clothes to see the pig's blood that was poured on him was dried and soaked in. Kenny began getting misty eyed as he looked as his blood covered hands and began sobbing and began walking away.

"Where is he going?" asked a voice. They turned around to see Cartman with his arm in a sling, and his mom standing behind him.

"Where the heck have you been?" Kyle asked with his hands on his hips.

"In case you didn't remember... KENNY THREW ME INTO A TREE AND MY ARM BROKE BECAUSE OF THAT POOR TELEKINETIC PIECE OF CRAP!" Cartman shouted. Stan just rolled his eyes and looked through the binoculars.

"He's heading over to Stark's Pond. Let's follow him" Stan said.

"Right!" the others said in agreement and began following Kenny. Making sure not to be seen, they hid behind the ruins of buildings Kenny destroyed, or the ones that still stood in one piece.

Meanwhile, in the stolen police car, Stuart and Carol were still driving.

"How could one boy cause so much destruction?" asked Stuart to himself. Carol placed a hand to her forehead in guilt. She took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Telekinesis" she said. Stuart looked to his wife like she was crazy.

"Excuse me?"

"Telekinesis. It was probably inhereted by my mother. It skipped Kevin and Karen, but it didn't skip Kenny" Carol explained. Stuart looked to the road again to see Kenny walking in the middle of it covered in dried pig's blood.

"OH MY GOD!" Stuart shouted. He tried to slam on the brakes, but Kenny spotted the car and put his hands in front of his face, causing the car to veer off the road and crash into a tree. Kenny then kept walking looking at his hands and walked to Stark's pond with tears in his eyes and continued sobbing.

Stuart and Carol got out the car a few minutes later to see Kenny walking to the pond. They began following him to the pond.

Kenny then went over to the edge of the pond and looked at his reflection to see his entire hair like a red-orange color because of the blood, and his blood covered face. Kenny began crying again and let a tear fall into the pond. He stood up, took off his dress shirt, pants, shoes, socks, and underwear and got into the pond. Crying hard as he washed the blood off.

**A/N: This may conclude the telekinetic destruction spree of Kenny McCormick, but it's not done yet! Only a few more chapters to go! And trust me when I say that you guys will NOT be disappointed with how it all turns out. Also, it said in the story that Kenny inhereted his powers from his grandma, but in the book and movie 'Carrie', she inhereted it from her father, just thought I'd point that out to you guys. More to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

** A/N: I just wanna say something before the chapter begins, and it's a response to a review.**

** Cocoa Kitty: I wouldn't mind at all if you made an animation based on my story, feel free to go ahead and do so. I've checked out your You-Tube channel, and I gotta admit that your animation work is pretty good. I will be sure to check it out once the animation is uploaded.**

** Anyways, in the last update, Kenny's parents saw their son destroying the town, covered in blood on the news in their jail cell and broke out. Carol also revealed that Kenny inherited the power from his grandma, but it skipped Kevin and Karen's generation, and it skipped Kenny's mom. Now Kenny is washing the blood off himself in Stark's Pond. Enjoy!**

Kenny had completely washed the blood off him and reached down into his empty pair of pants to pull out his briefs. He put them on and looked to his side. South Park was in flames, and homes and businesses were destroyed and burned to the ground, and it was all because of him.

"I'm a monster" Kenny muttered to himself misty-eyed.

"Kenny?" called out a voice that was familiar to him. He looked up to see his parents.

"Mom? Dad?" Kenny whispered as he hugged himself because the cold night air made his skin get goosebumps without any clothes over his underwear. Carol wrapped her son in a hug, which he returned.

"How are you guys even here?" asked Kenny.

"Shh, that doesn't matter, Kenny. What DOES matter is that you're safe with us" she said patting her son's bare back.

"I killed all those people, destroyed all those homes. I wish these powers never came to me" Kenny said as he cried into his mother's shirt. Stuart remained quiet and put his hands behind his back.

"I wish it didn't too. But you've got a little piece of Grandma inside you, not just in your heart, but in your genes too" Carol said to Kenny.

"What? What do you mean?" Kenny asked.

"Your grandma had telekinesis. It skipped my generation, I knew it skipped Kevin too when he wasn't showing any pre-telekinetic talents. And it was the same with Karen. But you... you're the only one who inherited the power from your grandma" Carol said. Stuart took out a hunting knife from his back pocket and came up from behind Kenny.

"Come give your Dad a hug, Kenny" Stuart said. He broke the hug between him and his mom and hugged Stuart.

"It's not your fault, they just pushed you too far, that's all" Stuart said. He then lunged the knife blade into Kenny's back. Kenny's eyed went wide with pain and he gasped for one straight minute.

"Kenny!" Carol shouted. Kenny raised his hand and pushed his dad away from him. Carol took the knife out of Kenny's back and threw it back to Stuart. Stuart got back up and picked up his weapon and walked slowly towards Kenny.

"Dad, w-what are you doing?" asked Kenny.

"It's like my daddy told me when I was little. A Devil never dies, it keeps coming back, you gotta keep killing him, over and over and over" he said with a monotone voice and widened eyes that looked super-scary and creepy to Kenny.

"No! Stay away from me Dad! No!" Kenny begged as he walked backwards weakly. He tripped and fell on his back, which stung due to the open stab wound his dad gave him.

"Stuart! Put that knife away right now! He's your son!" Carol shouted.

"Anyone who has the power of the evil one is no son of mine" Stuart said and punched Carol in the face, which knocked her out and had her fall on the ground. Stuart then got on top of Kenny and tried to stab him, but Kenny put his hands up and stopped the blade in mid-air.

"Back off!" Kenny shouted as he used his power to make the blade of the knife bend into a zig-zag formation and pinned him against a giant tree. Stuart dropped the deformed knife and put his hands up to his throat. Kenny got up and held his hand in a choking formation.

"Kenny (Gasp) please (Rasp) stop it" Stuart begged, his face went hot pink from the telekinetic asphyxiation his son gave him. Soon, Stuart's eyes rolled to the back of his head, his tongue went limp and was hanging out his mouth, and his hands stopped gripping his throat and went down, and his feet went limp too. Kenny realized what he did and dropped the corpse of his dad back down to the ground and made it levitate to him. He caught the body in his arms and began crying.

"Kenny! Kenny!" shouted a voice. Kenny looked up to see Wendy, Stan, Kyle, Butters, and Cartman. Kenny held a hand up and held them up in their air by their throats, but not strong enough to kill them the same way he killed his father.

"Please. Please don't kill us, Kenny" Kyle begged.

"Why not? I've been killed thousands of times my whole life" Kenny sobbed. Then he realized that these were his friends he was going to kill, and he put them down on the ground.

"Kenny, what's wrong?" asked Stan. Kenny just broke down crying and looked up to his friends.

"I-I Killed my dad. I want my life back, the life I had before these stupid powers ruined everything!" Kenny sobbed. The ground then began to shake and lava began coming out of the ground and burning everything it touched. Stan knew that Kenny was doing this with his abilities.

"Let's get out of here!" Cartman shouted. Stan and Wendy ran over to the center where Kenny was.

"What are you doing? Let's get out of here!" Butters shouted.

"We're not leaving without Kenny!" Wendy shouted.

"Yeah, besides, he's out friend! We should be helping him!" Stan said. They hopped on rocks like stepping stones and ran to the center where the lava was closing in on Kenny. Stan turned around to see the lava burn Carol's unconscious body and looked back to Kenny. Wendy extended her arm out to Kenny.

"Give me your arm. We've gotta get out of here now" Wendy said. Kenny sensed something inside Wendy, he then placed a hand on her stomach and smiled.

"It's a boy" he said.

"What?" Wendy asked.

"You don't know?" Kenny asked in confusion. Wendy looked to Stan and he nodded with a nervous smile and sweat trickling down his forehead. Kenny then forced Wendy and Stan out of the lava and were back safe with the others on the street.

"Kenny! No!" Stan shouted. Kenny smiled as he let the boiling hot lava consume his body. He didn't scream, he didn't cry, he just closed his eyes and smiled.

"Kenny! Kenny! Wake up! Kenny!" a voice cried out.

"Ahhh!" Kenny shouted. He woke up to see himself in bed and his friends right next to him.

"Dude, wake up or we're gonna be late to the movies" Kyle said. Kenny looked down at his hands and saw a playboy magazine on the shelf. He stared at the window and tried to make it open with his mind, but nothing happened.

"It was all a dream" Kenny said to himself.

"What was a dream?" Stan asked.

"I'll tell you on the way to the movie theater, just let me get changed" Kenny said. They all left Kenny's room and shut the door. Kenny began jumping on his bed and cheering. It was all an imaginative world created in his head. He then ran to his closet, put on his black long sleeve shirt, black pants, black sneakers and 'Skyrim' necklace, and ran out the door to join his friends.

**A/N: Yeah, the whole thing was just a dream. I'd never kill Kenny, he's my favorite 'South Park' character. In the next chapter, there will be a happy ending, and a trailer for my next 'South Park' story that I know you guys will want to read! Please review, thanks!**


	13. Chapter 13

** A/N: Well, here is the last chapter, and in this one, it explains everything. It explains if some of the events of the dream were real or weren't real. Here ya go. Enjoy!**

The boys were walking towards the movie theater.

"Wow, that must have been some dream" Kyle said.

"Yeah. I thought it was kinda awesome having telekinesis and all" Kenny said. Craig Tucker passed by the boys.

"Hey, Kenny. I hope your parents get out of jail soon" Craig said. Kenny nodded in reply.

"Sorry about your parents, Kenny. Hope they get out soon" Clyde said as he entered the movie theater that they just arrived at.

"Thanks dude" Kenny said. It turns out that all the bullying and telekinesis was in the dream. But his parents being arrested for cooking Meth a second time and being taken in by Stan and his family was real.

"So, are we ready for this movie or what?" asked Cartman asked.

"Oh yeah!" they cheered together. They all went into the theater, they took their seats and looked at the screen.

"This movie is gonna be so awesome!" Kenny cheered. The screen showed the title in red letters: 'Carrie'.

After the 100 minute long movie, Kenny spoke to his friends.

"That was a good movie" said Kyle.

"Yeah, but I feel like I've already seen it all before. Besides, I lived that movie in a dream remember?" Kenny asked to his friends rhetorically and winked to them with a smile.

** THE END**

** (Start Playing 'Leftovers' by Porcelain and the Tramps as you read the credits until it says to stop)**

** Produced and Directed by Shinigamilover2**

** Written by Shinigamilover2**

** Based off the novel 'Carrie' by Stephen King.**

** Also based off of the 1976 film adaptation by Brian De Palma.**

** Also based off the 2013 remake by Kimberly Pierce.**

** -Cast-**

** Kenny McCormick – Matt Stone**

** Stan Marsh – Trey Parker**

** Eric Cartman – Trey Parker**

** Kyle Broflovski – Matt Stone**

** Butters Stotch – Matt Stone**

** Wendy Testaburger – April Stone**

** Principal Victoria – April Stone**

** Tweek Tweak – Matt Stone**

** Craig Tucker – Matt Stone**

** Clyde Donovan – Trey Parker**

** Token Black – Adrien Beard**

** Heidi Turner – Jessie Thomas**

** Bebe Stevens – Mary Kay Bergman**

** Annie Nelson – April Stuart**

** Nicole – Laylo Incognergo**

** Timmy – Trey Parker**

** Mr. Garrison – Trey Parker**

** Stuart McCormick – Matt Stone**

** Carol McCormick – April Stuart**

** Liane Cartman – April Stuart**

** Mrs. Broflovski – Mona Marshal**

** Mrs. Marsh – April Stuart**

** Shelley Marsh – April Stuart**

** -List of songs used-**

** Applause – Lady Gaga **

** Royals – Lorde **

** Young Blood – The Naked and Famous**

** Live for the night – Krewella**

** Wait – M83**

** Where them girls at (Feat. Flo Rida and Nicki Minaj) – David Guetta**

** My Leftovers (Song used in end credits) – Porcelain and the Tramps**

** -Disclaimers-**

** South Park belongs to Trey Parker & Matt Stone**

** 'Carrie' belongs to Stephen King (Original Book)**

** 'Carrie' (1976) belongs to Brian De Palma**

** 'Carrie' (2013) belongs to Kimberly Pierce**

** -References (Hidden in Story)-**

** 'Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim' (2012 Video Game)**

** 'Paranormal Activity: The Marked Ones' (2014 horror film)**

** 'Telekinetic Coffee Shop Surprise' (You-Tube video & promo for 'Carrie' remake)**

** 'Devil's Due' (2014 Horror Movie)**

** (Mentioned) '300: Rise of an Empire' (2014 sequel to '300')**

** 'Carrie' (2013 remake of Brian De Palma's 'Carrie' from 1976)**

** (All these belong to their respected owners and creators)**

** -Names of those who reviewed-**

** Cocoa Kitty**

** SandsO**

** LuciusMalfoyFemale**

** LadyRaven-321**

** Kenny Lover**

** SouthParkAndSoulEater**

** OFIXD**

** kitkatkathy27121993**

** zZcartoonloverzZ**

** southparkgirl1995**

** VonKellciisTRADUCTOR**

** Coolcass21**

** Guests**

** THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING!**

**Coming Soon: South Park: Lord of the Rings part 1**

** (You can stop playing the song now)**


End file.
